A Uninversal Disturbance: An Akatsuki Fanfiction
by anime-obsessionn
Summary: Arisu and Asami find themselves in a completely different world. One with Ninjas and wars, but did their appearance cause a disturbance? Why is it that they oddly gained skills? Why exactly did they teleport from their world? Read on to find out. Rated K for use of curse words.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the new plot present in this fanfiction._

_**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**_

**The Awakening:**

"Eep!" sounded a high pitched squeal as the first flash of yellow protruded the stormy sky. The scared girl was attempting to hide behind her laughing friend.

"Oh calm down Asami, it's just another storm. They come all the time, it isn't even that creepy." The friend said while trying not to laugh harder, which would have just offended the other girl.

"That's what you think! Lightning could kill you! If it hits you, you're toast." Asami argued.

"That may be, but thunder can do nothing to you. Except, maybe, annoy you."

_ BANG!_

A flash quickly followed the loud clap of thunder, and both girls passed out.

**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**

Two limp figures lay on the ground. The smaller one is a short female with extremely long, pink-tinted, blonde hair. Her hair has bangs that frame her soft, rosy face, and two small braids in the front. Other than the two braids, the rest of her hair cascades down her back. Her clothes, dirtied by the soil, consist of a black, grey-lined vest, and a mid-thigh length pink skirt, that flowed in the wind. This is paired with black, knee-high socks, and white boots that have pink buckles.

The other figure is a tall female who has long, silky, purple hair. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, and near the bottom, it fades to a soothing shade of teal, that seems to resemble the sunset kissing the ocean. The second girl's apparel consists of a long sleeved dress, which hangs softly around the middle of her thighs. The dress fades from an abyssal black at the top, to a purple similar to her amythest hair at the bottom. She pairs this with black and white striped knee-highs, that seem uneffected by the soil in which she has been lain, and black combat boots, which could easily be used for fighting purposes.

The petite girl looks up in wonder and confusion when she sees that she is sitting in the middle of an enchanting forest. She scrambles up, and tries desperately to find some form of logic in what she is seeing. Then she sees the still body of her friend and she rushes over to it.

"Arisu! Arisu! Wake up! Wake up this instant, you have to see this!" The petite girl screamed at her unconscious friend.

"You know what Asami, you always did talk too much," Arisu mumbled as her friend was pulling her up.

" I guess you spoke too soon when you said thunder was only capable of annoying you. Look around us, can you believe it? This must be heaven!" Asami exclaimed excitedly.

"This can't be heaven, must be hell if I'm stuck here with you," Arisu said mockingly to the hyper female.

"You're so mean Arisu! How could you say that to me, your best friend! It's an outrage! A scandal!" Asami said to Arisu in an overly dramatic sad voice.

"Must you quote Harry Potter?" Arisu questioned.

"Yes, I must." The petite one said simply.

"Hagrid?" Arisu asked.

"Well of course! Where else can you find a friendly giant?" Asami stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Suddenly both girls heard a twig snap, and off they ran. They were both scared to death by the sudden sound that they couldn't think of any other option.

Arisu took off speedily dodging shrubs and trees, but Asami was much slower. Asami evetually screamed, "Arisu, wait!"

Suddenly, Arisu realized how fast she had actually been going. "Woah! Did you see that?"

"Yeah, and I almost had a heart attack trying to keep up. You ran like a bullet. How did you do that anyways?" Asami asked, wanting to be able to do it herself.

"It was easy; I just thought about needing to get away. I can't say for sure, seeing as it all happened _so_ fast," Arisu stated a bit jokingly, "but I do remember specifically focusing all of my energy to my feet, you should try," Arisu explained the best she could.

So try, Asami did. She also failed epically. Asami was trying so hard to get to the speed she witnessed prior, even though she realised hours ago that it just wasn't going to happen. She stroked back her velvet hair, and would've screamed out of frustration if her air supply would have allowed her to exert any more breath than she was already. "I just don't get it!" She sobbed.

"Calm down Asami, maybe you have another thing you're good at that I'm not." Arisu said, trying to comfort Asami, before she killed herself from trying to achieve her goal.

"You!" Asami growled angrily, as her eyes flashed dangerously. Then, without a seconds delay, Arisu fell on the ground screaming in pain.

"No! Don't do that! Oww!" Arisu moaned to something only she could see.

_ What did I do? _Asami thought frantically to herself as she rushed over to her friend's side. Worry and guilt overtook her as she saw the pained look on her only friend's face. She stroked her friends cheek, willing for her pain to disappear. Suddenly she felt a strange energy well up inside of her, it was different than when she originally attacked her friend, this time it traveled to her hands. Then, the strangest thing happened, her hands started to glow green. Catiously, she poked Arisu, and it worked. Not only did she wake up, but as Asami started waving her hands over her, all of her scratches were being healed instantly.

"You really need to work on your anger issues. You almost killed me!" Arisu growled.

"I am so sorry Arisu! Thank goodness you're alright! I don't know what that was, I couldn't control it. I was just so jealous, and frustrated." Asami cried, while trapping her victim with a crushing hug.

"Ouch! Asami, I... can't... breath!" Arisu gasped.

"Oops, sorry." The hyper girl said while instantly letting go of her suffering friend.

"I see your hugs are as awkward as always." Arisu smirked.

"You know I don't like hugs. You're lucky you even got one!" Asami shouted.

"You are too loud girly, you just need to calm down." Arisu sighed.

"Fine, but we seriously need to figure out how to control these new skills, because they are obviously too dangerous for us to handle. I do wish we knew where we got them though..." Asami said while twirling a piece of her hair absently.

"I suppose you are right. These skills need to be honed, before we can do anything else. They could end up being useful, but also harming." Arisu reasoned, while staring at her friend intently.

With that statement the two ladies set up a training plan. To start off, they decided that Asami's eyes were too dangerous to be left alone, so they decided to tackle that skill first.

"Okay, first off, you need to figure out how to control that strange energy. Focus it, probably to your eyes. Then picture what you want me to see. I am willing to be your guinea pig, but try not to kill me." Arisu explained, a little bit nervous about going through that pain again.

Asami closed her bright blue eyes, slowing her breath, focusing her energy into them. She pictured what she thought would make Asuri happy, because she didn't want to hurt her again. She smirked when the perfect idea popped into her head.

"Should I be scared, you are about to enter my head, and you have a creepy expression all over your face?" Arisu spoke hesitantly, nerves apparent in her soft voice. Asami answered her by opening her eyes, which flashed a sunshine yellow, before the victim became limp on the ground. Asami smiled over accomplishment. Deciding to let her friend enjoy the vision.

While her friend was entranced in her projected thoughts, Asami decided to train her running again. After about three hours, her running was a semi-decent speed, but it showed no signs of getting any better. She was about to start again until she heard laughs coming from her no longer limp friend. Asami instantly rushed over to greet her smiling friend.

" You know me well to well, those guys were _gorgeous._" Arisu sighed happily. Remembering something that no one else saw.

"I thought you would enjoy that. Hot guys have always been your obsession." Asami giggled happily.

"You can put me in that vision whenever you like." Arisu hinted.

"You would say that Arisu. I find it odd how obsessed you are with them, when you're the most innocent person." Asami teased.

" Pfft, you call me innocent. Have you ever noticed how red you get when anything even partially sexual comes up." The accused shot back.

"Oh shush." Asami said, already getting pink in the cheeks when her friend used the word 'sexual'.

"Well we should probably start training again, we really need to learn how to use these abilities.

**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**

After twenty-nine days of training, the two young girls could control their separate skills perfectly. Also figuring out they have little to no skill in their counterpart's talent. Asami can now instantly set any person in the illusion of her choosing, just by looking at them. She also figured out that if she sends her energy into Asuri, she can stop the vision. Her running is not as slow as it was, but it isn't nearly as good as Asuri's, who turns pretty much invisible when she goes full speed. Both of their reflexes are quite fast though. Although Asuri packs a better punch, Asami can inflict some pain. After their spars, Asami would practice her healing skill, which she has harnesed perfectly. All injuries virtually disappear under her energetic hands. Lately, they have been craving food other than berries, and leaves. More so than food, though, they want information. They want to know where they are, and why they suddenly developed these strange abilities. This is why they left their haven, which is what the girls decided to call the place they ran to so long ago, and started searching for a town.

Asami suddenly saw the tip of a black cloak, one that had a strange red trim. She was instantly on alert, and she sent the vision of what she saw to Asuri. That was one convenient use of her skill, she can silently communicate. It was good that they came up with that too, because Asuri isn't observent enough to notice something like that. Once Asuri saw the image, they looked at each other and silently agreed to follow the stranger, hoping that they were heading to a village.

After the girls caught up to the strange person, they noticed that there was actually two of them. One was a very tall, intimidating man. His skin was an odd blue color, and he carried a giant, wrapped, sword. Strangely enough, he actually had gills on his cheeks. His partner was a younger man, with long black hair, and odd red eyes.

Asami shivered not feeling safe around these two men, she could feel how dangerous they were by looking at them. " Asuri, we should go, they... they don't seem safe." Asami whispered in a frightened, hushed tone.

"No way, he's so hot! They also might be our only chance of finding somewhere to go." Asuri spoke surely, her judgement obviously blinded by the looks of the younger male.

Asami sighed, not liking the idea, but also not wanting to make noise with an argument. So she decided it better to follow them, even though the nerves in her stomach only grew with time.

The odd pair looked stoic, and rarely talked, they seemed very urgent to get to where they were going though. The girls were lucky that they seemed to be gifted with extreme stealth skills, because Asami feared being chopped in half by the blue man's odd sword if they were caught. But, like always, on the second night of following the duo, Asami's clumsy nature got in they way. Their pursuit halted because the pair they were following decided to stop for the night. Asuri swiftly slowed herself until she was as still as a statue, Asami followed suit, but to her chagrin, she slipped and fell on a twig, efficiently snapping it. The males were instantly on alert, and a kunai came flying at the girls. To her suprise, Arisu caugt the weapon before it could hurt either of them.

"Damnit." Arisu said, angered by the fact that they were caught, "We might as well go introduce ourselves Asami."

"Are you insane! That knife was aimed to kill!" Asami whispered back at her crazy friend.

"Oh, but don't you want to introduce yourselves to the people you so rudely disturbed?" The blue man sneered.

"Shit. Look what you did!" Asuri yelled at her friend, slightly afraid of the men.

"Sorry, Asuri; let me handle this." Asami sent in a vision to her friend, while she got up and stood in front of said friend, while facing the two, very angry, men. Asami, using her sweetest voice spoke boldly, "I don't suppsoe you could point us to the nearest town, could you?"

"Oh, so you can tell everyone that you saw us here. We aren't stupid. Let's just kill them Itachi." The blue guy said.

"Hn." The guy with the black hair said, until the sky turned red, and the moon black.

Asami just blinked, and the illusion vanished. "What was that supposed to do?" The strawberry blonde questioned. The two men showed their suprise in different ways. The blue guy showed his through a gasp and a quick look to his side, where the black-haired guy just widened his eyes. She just guessed that he didn't like to show what he was feeling.

"What happened, Itachi?" Kisame questioned. He just saw something he didn't even think was possible. Somebody broke free of Tsukuyomi, a young girl at that.

At that exact moment, said girl realized that her friend was still laying on the ground, seething in pain. "Asuri!" she shouted, worry evident in her voice.

"Geez, always getting us in bad situations aren't you, Asami." Asuri grumbled as said girl used her energy to free Asuri from the realistic illusion.

The look of shock returned to the mens' faces as both girls were now free from the strongest known genjutsu. Along with the fact that they could sense that both females had a very large mass of chakra.

"Kisame, we are taking them to the base. We can't leave someone who can dispell my attack roam so casually. Leader can interrogate them, making sure that she is the only one who can pull that off." Itachi spoke, anger evident in his eery voice.

"Can we kill the stragler then?" a blood thirsty Kisame spoke. Arisu visibly paled.

"No. She may be useful in getting the other to talk." Itachi spoke calmly.

"Shit." Arisu and Asami spoke in unison as the two ninja's knocked the girls out, using much more powerful physical attacks, and headed back to base. Both looking determined and surprised by these strange girls.

**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**

Asami rubbed her eyes as she awoke from a strange dream, She loooked around and saw nine people in black cloaks, that had odd red designs on them, surrounding herself, and Arisu.

One with weird, ringed, purple eyes spoke with authority, "She's awake."

**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this! I am going to attempt to realise a chapter every week, but with christmas coming up soon, it is unlikely. But since this is the first chapter to the story, I am going to explain what my Authour notes are going to be._

_I am going to write the question of the chapter (QOTC) which is mostly going to be opinion questions. That you can answer in your reviews. My personal answer will be in the author's note of next chapter._

_I am going to answer questions that I may get in reviews, unless I personally messge the answers to you._

_A fun fact that I am going to attach to my chapter, mostly going to be related to characters unless I am in the mood to be completely random._

_Fun Fact: Asami actually does turn completely red at anything embarrassing, not only sexual._

_QOTC: Which member of the Akatsuki is your favorite, and why?_

_Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me!_

_Till next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2: Ending a Life, Starting Anew

**Ending a Life, Starting Another:**

"Tie her up!" The purple-eyed leader barked at Kisame.

"Yes, Pein-sama." The blue man said, as he did his Leader's bidding without even a second thought. Once the man was sure that she wasn't going to move, he approached her in a menacing manner.

"Where are you two from?" The man questioned. His tone implied that if she was to even stutter, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Asami panicked, first at the fact that he wouldn't understand where she was actually from. Second, at the fact that she just now realised Asuri wasn't anywhere to be seen. "We call it the Haven." Asami whispered, her voice barely louder than her own breath. She hoped that the place they showed up was good enough for him.

The man didn't seem all that impressed by her answer. " Where is this 'Haven'? He asked, obviously annoyed by the fact that she didn't give him a proper name nor anything to go off of. He couldn't have a village teaching their shinobi skills that could defeat one of his most powerful members by just blinking their eyes. Not to mention the other catastrophies that could be caused by young girls being able to pull the techniques off.

"A few days north of where your... friends found Arisu and I." Asami stated, hoping that her own friend was safe, and not under similar questioning.

"Who else is in this 'Haven' of yours, and how many of them know how to dispel genjutsu?" The man demanded.

"Arisu and I are the only two. I am the only one who can dispel the techniques though" Asami said, but quickly elaborated after feeling his murderous intent rise at her short answer, which to him, sounded like a lie. "We found refuge in a forest, after running away from an abusive family. When we got there, we decided to learn how to defend ourselves. I was the only one with talent in the field of illusions."

Pein looked annoyed, assuming the girl was lying. He didn't believe that a skill on that high of a level, could be taught to yourself. He wasn't sure though, because the story matched up with the bruises he found on the two girls. He didn't know that they were from training. "What other skills do you two know?"

Asami didn't want them to look like a strong enemy, but she felt like he could detect if she were to lie.. "Not much..." Asami started.

"Answer the question, or I will kill your friend here." Pein threatened, while Itachi walked in with Arisu.

"Asami!" Arisu screamed twisting her arms a bit under the hold of her captor, before she was slapped for speaking out of line.

Asami glared at her them after seeing her friend slapped. She knew they would do worse though, if she didn't answer honestly. "You already know about my ability to dispel illusions, I can make them as well. Arisu is lightning fast, and she can hit hard. I can also heal anything almost instantly."

Pein weighed his options. He was wondering if he should kill them, instantly eliminating the threat they pose, or if he should have them join. Having them join would give him the healer he so desperately needed, and he couldn't let them live now that they have been to the hideout. No matter his deciscion though, he didn't see a need for the second girl. " Asami, you are to join the Akatsuki, and be our healer. You friend is to be killed, I don't need someone so disposable in my organization."

" I will not heal any of you ever, if you so much as lay a finger on Arisu!" Asami snapped. Pissed by the mere idea that she would help someone who killed her best, and only, friend.

" Brat! You will not speak to me with such disrespect. You will do as I say." Pein snaped, while slapping the girl.

In a flash Arisu was free of her bindings, holding a kunai she stole from Kisame's weapon pouch, up to the Leader's neck. "Do. Not. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." Arisu seethed. Her over protectivness over coming all of her self preservation.

Pein looked shocked for a second before he went to disarm the girl. He didn't have time as she had already grabbed Asami's chair, and took both of them to the opposite side of the room. Pein was impressed by her skills. He did not have another member who could match that speed. He would need it when fighting taijutsu specialists. "You are fast, girl, I will give you that. Since your speed could greater this orginazation, I will allow you both to join. But if either of you show any more disrespect, I will make sure you die a very painful death. Kisame, Itachi, introduce them to the other members. Then bring them back to me in exactly on hour." Pein snapped, his threat obvious.

With that, the two girls hesitantly followed Itachi, while Kisame followed behind them. They started down one of the many corriders that seemed to honeycomb the base. "Well isn't he Mr. Joyful." Asami stated sarcastically, thinking about the question and answer session they just had to go through.

" Don't be rude. We're lucky he let us join, there was a really high chance that we were going to die in there." Arisu scolded. She felt a huge burden fall off her shoulders at the fact that they weren't going to die. Although she was wondering how long they were going to last in there. If the other members are anywhere near the level of violence as the three they already met, the answer would be: not very long.

"Yeah, whatever." Asami grumbled as she continued following the two males, who made yet another turn. Asami was sure that she would get lost in this base and never find her way out. Her sense of direction is absolutely horrendous.

"Asami you are so screwed. When we are going to have to travel these halls alone, you are going die." Arisu mocked while laughing so hard it caught the attention of their captors, or fellow members.

"What's so funny?" Kisame said accusingly.

"My lack of directional skills." Asami stated sadly.

"You can't be worse than Deidara. He was wandering these halls for thirty-two hours straight. His partner was the one to find him. Pein was furious, he assumed he tried to leave." Kisame said, laughing at the memory. Although the girls only caught the part at the end, the reaction Pein would give if they were to try and leave.

" Oh no, I assure you Asami is worse. She got lost trying to go to her own house. She also got lost in a store before. She was stuck in there for hours before she found the exit." Arisu explained. She and Kisame were near tears at the thought.

"That store was like a maze! I swear it was out to get me." Asami exclaimed, growing beat red at the embarassment she was undergoing.

Her color caused Arisu to laugh harder, but it seemed to worry Kisame. "Are you okay kid? You look a bit red."

Asami just grew a brighter color as she hid her face. "She's fine, just a bit embarassed. She doesn't handle embarassment well at all." Arisu explained, after catching her breath from laughing so hard.

Kisame just laughed at this and backed away from the small girl. "Don't you think you're getting a little too friendly with them Kisame." Itachi snapped.

"Lighten up Itachi, they are our new members." Kisame said cheerfully, wrapping his huge, muscular, arms around the two newbies.

"Hn." Itachi spoke simply, deciding to just ignore them instead of argue.

"What's his problem?" Asami retorted. She was obviously annoyed by his rudeness.

"He is just mad that you beat his most powerful attack. With little to no effort at that." Kisame announced. He was just trying to bother Itachi. His attempt obviously worked because Itachi glared back at him with his red eyes flashing dangerously. "Woah, you wouldn't want to kill your partner. Pein would have your hide."

"Hn." Itachi grumbled coldly, returning his eyes to their original obsidian color.

"Is that all he ever says?" Asami sputtered, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Pretty much." Kisame answered, even though he knew it was a retorical question. He knew he would get along well with these two girls. He didn't know about the others, though. He was the most easy going out of the bunch. He went with the flow, just like water.

"At least he is calm, unlike you, Asami." Arisu _so kindly_ pointed out.

"Hmph." Asami snorted, knowing very well her friend was only teasing her. She knew the truth behind the statement though. She tends to be very hyper. Her personality is over-whelming.

Before Arisu could reply, the quartet took yet another turn out of an eery corridor into a giant room. The room had three large, tan couches in front of a T.V. It seemed to be a living room of some sort. That wasn't what caught everyone's attention though, it was the six diverse people sitting in the room.

"Woah!" Asami and Arisu gasped in unison.

"Why the fuck did leader call us he- Who the fuck are the two bitches?" A muscular man barked. Expressing his suprise at the two, frail looking, teenage girls that accompanied Itachi and Kisame. Arisu glared at the man, but Asami just stared, and stared, and stared some more at the man. "What the fuck is your problem, bitch?"

Arisu broke out laughing at her friend's behaviour. She obviously knew why Asami was acting so strange, but she was laughing to hard to explain it to the man. Said man began pulling off his weapon, which was a giand red scythe, off of his back. The large stitched man next to him stopped him, by hitting him in the back of the head. "Idiot, don't go killing them. They are the reason for this meeting. If you would **listen** to **all** of Leader's instruction, we wouldn't have this problem."

"They are." Itachi growled.

"Woah, who pissed of the Uchiha, yeah?" A blonde man said from his spot on the couch adjacent to the one the stitched man, and muscular man were sitting on. His voice indicated that he was quite happy with the fact that the Uchiha wasn't as smug as usual.

"That would have to be because of Asami here. She could tell you why if she ever breaks out of this trance of hers!"Arisu sighed, waving her hand in front of her friend's blank face.

"He has purple eyes." Asami whispered, her blue eyes widening as she turns to face her friend. She had quite the obsession with purple eyes.

"Yes, I can see that." Arisu laughed, "You can fangirl over it later, you are freaking everyone out. Oh and the blonde over there wants to know why Itachi is mad." Arisu finished, pointing at the man who was staring at her with interest.

"Oh, that?" Asami laughed, her personality finally flooding back. "I just broke out of his genjutsu without trying. I think he is just a sore loser."

Now everyone else in the room stared, but this time, at Asami. "You what?!" All the people in the room exclaimed at once. "How is that even possible." The redhead next to the blonde added.

"Really though, another interogation?" Asami whined, getting really sick of all of the questions. She had way too many questions of her own to ask to be the one answering, and for her to be refusing questions, she has to be really annoyed. She _loves_ to talk.

"Don't compla-" Itachi and the stitched man started, only to be cut of by Kisame.

"She has a point. Both of them have been under questioning by Pein-sama all morning. Not to mention that they just entered a room full of notorious murderers. They must be overpowered talking to us, without even knowing who we are."

All of the other members just rolled their eyes, but Asami's face held a huge smile. "Yes! I will go first. My name is Naitobyuti Asami. You next!" Asami said while pointing at the blonde."

"Whatever, un. My name is Deidara." The blonde added, overwhelmed by the girls exuberance.

"Sasori." The redhead added shortly.

"Kakuzu." The stitched man added. Not liking the idea of introductions. They seemed too elementary to him. He could see the same thought going through the head of all of the other members in the room.

"Why do I have to tell this bitch my na-"

"Just answer the question." Kakuzu seethed angrily.

"My name is Hidan. You better fucking remember it too." The muscled man announced. Asami smiled, satisfied that he answered. "Don't smirk, little bitch. I ought to-"

"Anyways, my name is Konan." The only other female in the room interupted. Shooting a glare at Hidan, who sat down angrily. He had gotten up during his spheal.

"Zetsu." A man said from the corner of the room. He seemed to be living inside of a venus flytrap.

"Woah! He's so cool!" Asami exclaimed happily.

"More like creepy." Arisu argued. "Well, I guess it's my turn then. My name is Ojo Arisu." She added boredly.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Hoshigaki Kisame." Kisame added. Obviously the only one not annoyed by having to go through introductions.

"Well now were done with that bullshit. Why are the litle fuckrs here?" Hidan barked.

"We were forced to join this organazation by Pein." Arisu answered boredly.

"Great, two more members to pay for." Kakuzu spat.

"According to Pein_-sama_ you need us. So we're here to stay." Asami declared happily. Giggling at their obvious annoyance.

"Why in the hell would we need _you_?!" Hidan growled.

"I hate to say that, for once, I agree with Hidan. Why does the Akatsuki need two teenage girls?" Kakuzu inquired.

"In my case, I assume it was because you guys need a medic. You really should stop hurting yourselves! Also because I can-hmm how to explain it... Let me just show you!" Arisu verbalized, giggling happy. Then she put all of them in an illusion where they all watched her break Tsukiyomi. She thought she would kill two birds with on stone, because they were all curious as to how she pulled that off. Allthough she would never actually leave the birds dying, she would heal them, although that is way besides the point. Asami released the genjutsu, smiling sweetly at all of the surprised people in the room. Itachi seemed ready to kill. He didn't seem too keen on reliving that particular moment.

"I didn't believe you, un. You really did beat Itachi. I like you already, yeah." Deidara expressed, thoroughly enjoying Itachi's humiliation. Not taking notice to Itachi's red eyes glaring from across the the room.

"You really were beaten by a little girl, weak bastard." Hidan laughed.

"Maybe you can stick Hidan in one of those visions for eternity, then we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore." Kakuzu added thoughtfully. Ignoring a glare from Hidan.

"Shut up, you old fucker." Hidan growled, "Why is the other bitch here."

Arisu was a blur for a split scecond before returning to her spot next to Asami, although now she was holding Hidan's scythe. She just smirked, while Hidan exclaimed, "How the fuck!"

"Your just too _slow _to understand." Asuri stated, thoroughly enjoying teasing him. Everyone laughed, except Kakuzu and Itachi who just smirked, They laughed even harder when they realised he didn't get the insult right away.

"Aw, poor Hidan, you guys are so mean to him!" Asami exclaimed.

"Oh pish posh, the big bad murderer can take a little joke." Arisu teased. Stifiling a laugh as she looked at his pissed face. If it wasn't for Kakuzu holding him back, Hidan would have killed them. Regardless of the fact that Asuri still had his scythe.

"We have to go meet with Pein-sama now, the hour is almost up." Itachi stated. Motioning for the two girls to follow. "You can stay here Kisame, he didn't ask for you to come."

The girls began following Itachi, until Asami turned around and scolded Arisu, making her give Hidan his scythe back. Then they had to run to catch up with Itachi.

After ten minutes of aimlessly wandering the cold, stone, corridors, the trio finally made it to Pein's office. Itachi swiftly went up to the door, and knocked.

"Bring them in, Itachi." Pein bellowed from inside the office.

The girls followed Itachi inside as he opened the door. Into the conversation that will end their free will. They are outlaws, criminal, and wanted. As of today, Asami and Arisu are members of the notorious Akatsuki.

**~Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line Line ~**

_Here is Chapter 2 Guys! I am sorry to inform you that the likely hood of me realising a chapter next week is unlikely. Monday is Christas Eve, Tuesday Christmas, and then Wednesday I am leaving with my color guard to California. I will be gone for six days, and I will not have internet access at all. Sorry. I will update as soon as possible though, if you are lucky I may get another one done before next week._

_Answer to last chapters QOTC: Itachi is definetely my favorite. I love his devotion to his brother, his selflessness and his want to protect Konoha at all costs. My second would have to be Hidan. I love his eyes, and personality._

_Fun Fact: Asami is seven inches shorter than Arisu._

_QOTC: Who is your least favorite character in the ENTIRE show? Why?_

_Till next Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Curve

**Learning Curve**

"It's a very, very mad world, mad world..." **(1)** Asami hummed as she went through her morning routine. She was wondering how crazy her life was going to be now that she was part of the Akatsuki. Arisu and her didn't get back from their meeting with Pein until midnight the previous night, so they didn't have the energy to even process all that he went over. The major points he demanded were that they abide by his every order, complete missions, and train daily. Training wouldn't be that bad if they weren't paired up with members to do so. Pein thought it best to have them train their weak spots, so their teachers were decided accordingly. Arisu is to train with Itachi, to defend against genjutsu, and Kakuzu to learn ninjutsu. Asami got off worse, she is to train with Hidan, who the girls managed to royally piss off, and Deidara, who she thinks will be okay. Asami, being the optimist she is, thinks that training will be fine, and they will love their new lives.

Since Asami is an early riser, she decided to use that to her advantage, and make everyone breakfast. She is really big on having people like her, so she wants to make a great first impression. She is a pretty awesome chef too, but the problem is her lack of directional skills. She had not an inkling where the kitchen was. She didn't want to let this stop her, so she set off on her mini-adventure anyways. This was a mistake she quickly regretted making. "Where am I?" Asami sobbed, as she fell to the floor hopelessly.

"What the fuck are you doing on the floor, bitch?" Hidan questioned, staring at the little ball on the floor.

"I was trying to find the kitchen, but I guess I can't even accomplish that." Asami replied, looking at Hidan sadly.

"You're as useless as Deidara. Follow me, but you fucking owe me. You're so lucky that it wasn't your bitchy friend I found, I would have left the skank to rot. Stealing my scythe like that, fucking bitch." Hidan mumbled as he led Asami through the corridors and into the kitchen.

"She was just having a little fun, Hidan, be nice." Asami soothed, "But, since you led me here, it's your choice, what do you want to eat?"

"Fun my ass, I ought to kill that bitch." Hidan mumbled quietly, seeing that Asami chose to overlook it this time. Then he decided not to pass up the offer of free food, so he answered quicly, before she changed her mind. "Eggs... and fucking sausage!"

"Coming right up!" Asami exclaimed cheerfully, preparing everything accordingly. She also decided to make a mountain of pancakes as well, in case some members didn't like Hidan's choice. After about fifteen minutes into her cooking, the other members started filing into the room, attracted to the smell of food.

"Who decided to cook, yeah?" Deidara questioned as he strode into the kitchen. He was the last member to come in. Everyone else was staring at the food hungrily, some drooling.

"I did!" Asami chirped happily as she finished up her cooking. "Bon Appétit!"

Everyone attacked the food, only excluding Itachi, Arisu, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu. They seemed disgusted by the savages in front of them. "Act like humans, will ya!" Arisu yelled from the door. All of them glared at her angrily, but went to sit down when they saw Pein's disgusted glare. They all calmy, and quickly, got their food and sat down. They were all frightened of Pein's rapidly-rising murderous intent. Those members who previously declined the meal, all went up to grab their share as if nothing ever happened. Asami burst out laughing as she watched the whole scenario play out. Everyone in the room stared at her in disbelief as she continued to laugh.

"Is she broken, hmm?" Deidara asked seriously, staring in disbelief at Asami's shaking figure. He wondered if she was more insane than even Hidan.

"She'll be fine, she finds it funny how quiet you guys were when Pein yelled, and how nonchalant he was after everyone calmed down." Arisu explained, placing another piece of sausage in her mouth. Asami simply nodded her head to show that Arisu was indeed correct in her analysis.

"That bitch is laughing at us!" Hidan yelled, as he got up to attack the girl. His actions were cut short when Pein glared at him. Hidan looked straight at Pein and exclaimed, "She is laughing at you too!"

Pein's glare shot straight to Asami, "What did I say about respect, girl!?"

"Oh, but I do respect you, sir. It is the immediate obediance of the others that has me in giggles!" Asami exclaimed, finally calming down. She met Pein's glare steadily, not even wavering slightly, so that he greater understood the truth in her words.

"Great, all I need is another crazy member." Pein sighed to himself as Konan and he exited the room.

"We should go train now!" Asami squealed happily, as she looped her arms through Hidan and Deidara's. She skipped out of the room, dragging the two unfortunate souls behind her. She stopped instantly when they got out of the room and told Hidan to lead the way, because she had no idea.

"Fucking bitch." Hidan mumbled, rubbing his arm. He led them to the grounds anyway not wanting to deal with Pein if he didn't listen and ignored his duty to train the girl. He wasn't in the mood to play teacher, nor would he ever be. _Why the fuck do I have to teach this bitch?_ Hidan grumbled to himself.

"We're here!" Asami exclaimed happily when the trio finally reached the training grounds. "Wow." She gasped as she took in the sheer size of the indoor training grounds. There was a giant turf section, larger than two football fields, an indoor pond, and a rocky terrain. Those were part of the landscape side though, the other half was just normal gym flooring. Asami loved the arena, so she decided to skip forward and sit on the edge of the pond, in the lushious field of greens.

"Yo, lazy bitch, we're here to train, not rest!" Hidan yelled, moving his hand in a 'get up' kind of motion.

"Fine." Asami sighed, while pulling herself up. "What are we going to do first?"

"First we are going to check your chakra affiliation. It will tell us what nature your chakra is, un." Deidara explained, but he caught Asami's confused look.

"What is chakra, and it has an affiliation?" Asami asked, looking thoroughly confused. Her mood changed quickly when they looked at her like she was stupid. She absolutely hates being called stupid, or feeling stupid. That is why she always tries to know as much as possible.

"Are you retarded, bitch?" Hidan scoffed. Asami glared at him, her eyes threatening to send him into a tortureous dream.

Deidara just sighed, deciding it better to just explain than be stuck in a genjutsu. He got enough of that from fighting Itachi. "Every person has chakra. It flows through them. Only ninjas have a stronger, more present source. This allows them to use jutsus, and enhance their physical skills, un. The better your chakra control, and amount, the better ninja you are, hmm."

"Oh, so that is the energy I use to cast my illusions! That is very nice to know. Thank you _Deidara._" Asami emphasized, glaring at Hidan. "So if I control this chakra, I can do cool attacks?"

"Pretty much, bitch. Can you even walk on water?" Hidan insulted, not expecting her to actually not know how.

"Of course I- Wait you can do that?" Asami stated, looking amazed. "Prove it."

"Oh I fucking will, bitch." Hidan snapped back, striding over to the water and promptly stepping on top of it. "See, I told you s-"

"Woah! How do you do that!" Asami squealed, running over to the lake. She stared at him, begging for him to teach her.

"Fine, I'll fucking show you. I'm going to enjoy your humiliation as you fucking drown." Hidan smirked, almost laughing at the image of Asami falling in the water.

"First, you have to focus your chakra to your feet. Match the amount to the movement of the water. Eventually it will become second nature, un. You can also use the same ability to climb buildings, trees, and cliffs, yeah." Deidara explained.

"I want to try!" Asami squealed. She tilted her head down, and focused on moving her energy, or chakra. When she thought she was ready, she took a step onto the water. Hidan an Deidara held their breath, and waited for the inevitable fall, but it never came. Asami looked like an angel as she twirled on top of the water. Some droplets splashed around her frail figure. Her pink skirt spun as her long hair was blown around by the wind her spinning created. The men were mesmerized by her for a minute before Hidan became livid.

"How the fuck did you do that on your first try?!" A very red Hidan screamed at Asami. He was so mad that she could just do something that takes most ninja a week, at minimum, to learn. Deidara also looked mad, but not nearly as much as Hidan. Speaking of the devil, he was quickly approaching Asami, scythe in hand. He was ready to sacrifice her. His bipolar personality was making Asami dizzy.

"Hidan, stop it, un! You should be glad that we don't have to waste time teaching genin level skills. She _is_ a genjutsu type, what do you expect, yeah?" Deidara yelled, hoping to stop Hidan from killing their student.

"Fucking bitch. I would have killed you if it was a pain to teach you too." Hidan grumbled to himself as he put his poised weapon away, and stopped running towards a frightened Asami.

"Can you please stop threatening to kill me every hour?" Asami asked, quickly getting sick of being threatened. Quite frankly, it hurt her delicate feelings, not that she would admit that to them. She turned towards Deidara and decides to ask another question, just so she could stike the iron while it was hot and piss of Hidan even more than he already was. "Why does the fact that I'm a 'genjutsu type' have to do with me doing this well on the first try?"

"Here. We fucking. Go! I don't think I can fucking take this bitch's constant questioning!" Hidan snapped looking exasperatedly over towards Deidara. Asami just glared at him.

"Its because genjutsu, or your illusions, take a very precise control of chakra. This means that any ninja capable of performing them has to have exact control of their own chakra. So your chakra control seems to be fine, so lets move on to ninjutsu, un. The most powerful types of ninjutsu are the elemental ones, so we are going to test what type of chakra you have, yeah. Just force some chakra into this paper." Deidara explained, trying to stop the other two from glaring at each other so much.

"Okay Deidara-senpai!" Asami exclaimed, eagerly grabbing a piece of the the little white paper. She stared at it and injected a tiny amount of her chakra into it. The paper immediately dampend. Asami held out the paper to a shocked Deidara and asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means that you are a water type, un. It furhter explains your water talent, yeah. It also means that we are going to need Kisame's help to train you. He and Kakuzu are the only ones who have that chakra Nature here, yeah. Kakuzu is busy training Arisu, though, and Kisame left for a mission after breakfast this morning. I guess that will leave us to train you in taijutsu instead today." Deidara explained, furrowing his eyebrows at the change in plans. This means that Hidan would have to take over as the main teacher today, and he didn't seem to happy with Asami at the moment. You could see the evil intent in his gleaming eyes. Asami sighed at the idea as well. Deidara quickly found out the reason for her hesitance to train taijutsu, she sucked at it.

"Are you fucking serious bitch? Just throw the kunai and hit the fucking, shitty-ass target!" Hidan yelled, his anger has been rising for the last five hours. Asami already failed at running as fast as Hidan, she was three-quarters of his speed, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, and now weapon practice. She was getting frustrated with herself as well, she hated disappointing people, but it was as if her body just refused to learn taijutsu. Not only that, she constantly tripped while trying to run, causing her a few scrapes and bruises. Her chakra-enhanced punches hit like normal ninja punches, simply because her normal ones were so extremely weak. "I give the fuck up! You are completely useless!" Hidan screamed throwing his hands up in the air, in a quitting gesture.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Hidan on this one, you suck at taijutsu, yeah." Deidara commented, sending Asami into a hidden depression. Her failing at something she spent hours learning was almost unheard of. She absolutely hated it. The feeling of helplessness tugged, and tore up her insides.

"Lets call it a day, yeah." Deidara added, seeing no point in continuing Asami's training without Kisame to teach her ninjutsu. He got up and left, not even thinking twice about leaving her alone with a very psychotic Jashinist.

"Fucking useless bitch." Hidan mumbled as he got up to leave. He stopped when he heard stifled crying from behind him. Asami was trying very hard to hide her waterfall of tears from Hidan, not wanting to seem weak, but a sniffle was heard by Hidan.

"Yo, bitch, don't fucking cry! Dammit, the others are going to think I tried to kill you or rape you or something! I get enough fucking shit from them as it is. Come the fuck on, I will show you to your fucking room, because I know for damn sure there is no fucking way you will ever be able to find it in this shithole maze." Hidan rambled, dragging a shocked Asami behind him.

Asami was dazed as Hidan dragged her aimlessly through the hallways. She was surprised that Hidan offered to take her back to her room, but also depressed with her failure earlier today. He somehow knew that she wouldn't ever pick up on Taijutsu, although she had no idea why. It was an odd feeling inside of her, one that just felt right. "Jashin Damnit, why the fuck are you so quiet all of a fucking sudden?" Hidan complained.

"Sorry, I was just I don't believe that I will ever get better at taijutsu, but I sure as hell will make up for it with ninjutsu and genjutsu." Asami stated thoughtfully, eagerly awaiting Hidan's response.

"You fucking better, bitch. No student of mine will be a shitty ass weakling. Jashin damn anyone who claims otherwise. I would never fucking live it down!" Hidan exclaimed, his pride coming out a bit, or per say, a lot.

"Jashin?" Asami questioned. She was honestly curious as to who he was.

"Heathen, you don't know who the fuck Jashin-sama is? He is fucking god. He is the fucking reason I'm immortal! All fucking hail Jashin-sama, if you don't you're a fucking heathen, and Jashin-sama will smite you, and his followers will sacrifice you to the almighty one!" Hidan ranted. He seemed very passionate about the topic.

Asami didn't want to dissapoint him, or anger him. So she decided to say what she thought would make him the happiest, she didn't see any harm in agreeing with him. "That sounds awesome! I didn't know that you are immortal! That is freaking amazing, this Jashin guy must be some hell of a god."

"You got that fucking right bitch! Keep that fucking attitude, and we might fucking get along!" Hidan laughed, finally pulling to a stop in front of a small cherry wood door. "Well this is your fucking room, bitch. I will be here in the morning so you can make us fucking food again. We never get any fucking good food around here anymore!"

"Sounds good, Hidan. I love to cook anyway!" Asami smiled, as Hidan walked away acting like she was an idiot. "I'm not that stupid!" Asami yelled teasingly after him, then she promptly entered the room, shutting the wooden door behind her.

She stared at the room, studying the bland, beige walls, the perfectly made beds, that had eerily sterile sheets, and hard wood floors. On the pine wood dresser were strewn two new Akatsuki cloaks, the were the only source of color in the entire room. That was something Asami planned on changing in the future. Asami headed to her bed, and she sat on it tiredly. She had no idea what to do until Arisu returned from training. She decided she would just try to catch up on some sleep, so she layed down. She didn't wake up for another three and a half hours, when Arisu came into the room. "How did your training go?" Asami asked groggily.

"It was pretty boring, I guess. Although I did learn some cool things." Arisu whispered, not wanting to wake up the others sleeping members.

"Like what?" Asami questioned, now a little more awake.

"I learned how to walk up trees, I also learned that I can use the lightning element. We didn't learn any of those attacks yet, though." Arisu finished sadly.

"How _shocking_ you would be lightning oriented!" Asami mocked. Thoroughly enjoying Arisu's revalation.

"Oh shut it! What did you learn?" Arisu snapped, trying to distract Asami with a question of her own.

"I learned three different things today. One is how to walk on water. The second is that my chakra, what they call the energy inside of us, is water nature! Then," Asami paused still being sadly reminded of today's failure. "I am absolutely awful at taijutsu."

"Chakra, huh? Now that you mention it Itachi did say that word earlier. It was one of the, let me think, six he uttered all day. He is really freaking quiet! Kakuzu too, today was way too quiet thanks to them." Arisu complained, it was a foreign concept having quiet people around. Arisu was too used to Asami's blabbering 24/7. She was too quiet herself to make conversation herself, though, so she was stuck in silence for all of her training.

"That sucks, I might have killed myself had I been stuck with them. Deidara and Hidan talk a ton, although Hidan's vocabulary mostly consists of fuck, shit, and bitch." Asami teased. Arisu and her started hysterically laughing, and they did so for ten straight minutes before they stopped for a breather.

"That is fucking hilarious!" Arisu giggled, but it was a bad choice of words because it sent them into yet another fit of laughter.

"We seriously need to go to sleep!" Asami yawned tiredly, instantly proving her statement. Arisu nodded in agreement. Both girls crawled silently into their separate beds. They fell asleep in the new-found silence, both lost in thought about their day of training, and the days of joy and suffering that were sure to follow.

**~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE~LINE**

**(1)- Lyrics from Mad Word as sung by Adam Lambert **

_ Woot! Longest chapter yet! Thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter! I know it has been quite awhile since I last updated, I have been so severely busy (From Musical practice, to quiz bowl, to journalism, to homework, and school trips), but I will try to get back on a schedule again A.S.A.P._

_ Answer to last QOTC: My **LEAST** favorite character in the show is definetely Konohamaru. I despise how he is so similar to pre-shippuden Naruto, I have no sympathy for him like I do with Naruto, and he isn't even his own person. It bothers me how cheap it is that he beat a path of Pein too, that is so bull. But I will jump off my soap box now, before I rant about him for hours._

_ Fun Fact: The girl Asami is based off of has an unhealthy obsession with Clerics in games, she always has to play one, it is extremely weird._

_ QOTC: Which chakra element affiliation would you personly like to have? Why would that element fit you?_

_Till Next Chapter!_


End file.
